


Aracnofobia

by Choientist



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: O medo excessivo de aranhas é uma das fobias mais comuns na existência da humanidade, mas ela só se torna algo compreensível quando você NÃO é o namorado do Homem-Aranha.





	Aracnofobia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Arachnophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816154) by [Choientista (Choientist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientista)

Wade Wilson não queria matar aquele ser esquisito de com oito pernas peludas parado no meio da sua sala, seria como agredir o próprio namorado, entretanto deixá-lo passear livremente pelo resto da casa não estava em seus planos também. Deadpool deu um pulo minúsculo tentando se aproximar do aracnídeo, contudo o bicho também se mexeu, fazendo um mini grito escapar do homem. Estancou no lugar, paralisado, e sentiu uma fina camada de suor melar sua testa. Uma gota brotou de sua nuca e desceu pelas costas, causando cócegas, porém permaneceu na mesma posição. Suas mãos estavam paradas no ar, formando uma barreira invisível e inexistente na sua frente. Sua busca por um copo de água na madrugada havia sido completamente arruinada.

Ele se sentia inútil. Enfrentava os piores tipos de criaturas diariamente e poucas vezes sentiu medo; o seu pior pesadelo não vinha em forma humana e nem tinha superpoderes, era um simples artrópode provindo da natureza. Até mesmo os comentários ácidos ficavam presos dentro de sua cabeça, incapacitados pelo pânico de sair por sua boca. Se a abrisse, com certeza gritaria. Ou choraria.

Sentia-se um belo mentiroso também. Nunca havia contado para Peter que tinha fobia de aranhas. Como poderia também? Ele namorava o fucking Homem-Aranha!

— Wade, cadê você? — a voz calma e sonolenta de Park causou reações mistas em seu interior.

— A-Aqui na cozinha. — ajeitou a coluna e deu uma risada sem graça quando o herói apareceu vestindo apenas uma cueca vermelha, com as mãos embrenhadas no bagunçado cabelo escuro. — Já a-acordou?

— Sim. Eu escutei um grito e... Foi você?

— N-Não! Que isso?! Eu lá sou homem de gritar?

— Depende do momento. — brincou com leve malícia, aproximando-se do namorado e mordendo o lóbulo macio da orelha alheia. Não recebeu a reação que esperava, nem mesmo uma resposta positiva ou negativa; só o silêncio. Inclinou a cabeça para trás a fim de observar melhor o anti-herói, suspeitando da postura tão rígida e do sorriso tão forçado que recebia. Havia acabado de acordar e tinha muita coisa para ser processada na cena tão anormal em sua frente. — O que você aprontou dessa vez? Por que está tão estranho?

— Estou normAAAAAAAAL. — a maldita aranha parecia estar se divertindo com a situação porque correu até o tapete e ficou bem na frente do paralisado Wade, que não conseguiu conter o tom de voz escandaloso ao vê-la se mexer mais uma vez e aproximar-se.

Peter coçou a cabeça mais uma vez e suspirou confuso. Apesar do leve susto e do zumbido no ouvido após o grito do namorado, virou o corpo com rapidez para encarar o inimigo que fosse. Prendeu os lábios entre os dentes para não rir quando percebeu o que estava causando tanto horror no outro. Deu alguns passos até estar ao lado do aracnídeo e depositou a mão direita no chão, esperando pacientemente que ele subisse.

— Cuidado com isso! — Deadpool deixou escapar, se arrependendo em seguida. Tapou a boca com as mãos e tentou disfarçar olhando para o lado. Uma risada baixa o fez grunhir frustrado e voltar a atenção para o namorado. — O que foi?

— Você namora o Homem-Aranha e está assustado com uma aranha inofensiva? É isso mesmo?

— Me deixa em paz, Parker!

— Você poderia ter me contado antes. Posso te ajudar com isso.

— Não quero ajuda. Quero que esse demônio suma daqui!

Peter ficou um tempo observando a aranha andar em sua mão, então deu alguns passos até estar próximo de Wade mais uma vez. O mesmo começou a fazer uma expressão de terror e ameaçou brigar com o outro. O suor começava brotar de sua testa de novo. Preferia perder as mãos a ter que encostar naquela coisa.

— Se você tem medo dela, ela tem o dobro de medo de você. — o herói começou a explicar, elevando a peluda até seus olhos e analisando os mínimos detalhes que podia. Era fofa com aqueles olhinhos brilhantes e os pedipalpos movimentando-se ansiosos. Ela o olhava de volta com atenção. — Wade, você é gigante; e ela, minúscula. Tenha certeza de que não te picará se você segurá-la cuidadosamente...

— Nem fodendo!

— Por favor, faz isso por mim. Só assim vai perder esse receio.

— Eu... E-Eu odeio admitir isso em voz alta... Mas não é receio, é fobia. Eu me sinto ridículo por ficar em choque cada vez que encontro uma dessas. Desculpa não ter contado antes, é vergonhoso demais.

Os braços de Deadpool juntaram-se na frente do corpo e sua postura diminuiu, protegendo-se; o seu segredo não era mais só seu. Parker deixou um sorriso escapar e, com a mão livre, segurou o queixo do namorado, forçando-o a encarar os seus olhos. Aproximou o rosto e juntou seus lábios em um beijo doce. Foi um selar de bocas delicado, um gesto incomum entre o casal tão fogoso e afobado.

— Eu te protejo, medroso. Me chame sempre que precisar.

O anti-herói afastou-se devagar, com os olhos semicerrados e o corpo menos retesado. Assentiu com a cabeça e levou suas mãos até os braços do namorado, fazendo leves carinhos ali, até rodeá-lo por completo, pressionando seu corpo mais relaxado contra o tronco desnudo e quente dele. Deitou a cabeça no ombro de Peter, virado para a janela, e tentando normalizar a si mesmo. Mandava embora o medo, a vergonha e a ansiedade enquanto apertava cada vez mais o moreno contra si.

Mas foi só olhar para o braço estendido de Parker que a enxurrada de sentimentos o desequilibrou, e a memória do que o levara a ficar tão tenso minutos atrás voltou com toda a força que podia. Pigarreou incomodado e o Homem-Aranha percebeu, murmurando um “o que foi?” baixo. Estava aproveitando demais o afeto do momento para sequer pensar em outras coisas.

— Essa porra vai ficar olhando pra gente por mais quanto tempo?

— Ah Wade, cala a boca só um pouco! — pediu se lançando nos lábios do outro mais uma vez, sentindo a pequena aranha movimentar-se em sua mão. Estava disposto a usar os mais diferentes métodos para distrair o namorado.


End file.
